


Rogue One Drabble Collection

by Quipxotic



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hoth, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, okay mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Stories about the Rogue One crew and Star War universe told 100 words at a time.





	1. And Were Suddenly Silenced

The ship shuddered. Nearby the droid bickered with Captain Andor as they struggled to outrun the storm.

Storm. It was the only word Chirrut could think of to describe it, but there was nothing natural about this. 

Explosions crackled like approaching thunder and Jyn and Bodhi gasped in response. Chirrut reached out to the Force of Others, trying to make sense of the chaos. He felt power rolling toward them like a wave and beyond it…silence. An aching emptiness. 

Seeking comfort, he shifted his focus to Baze instead. Grief and anger hummed around him.

Something had happened to NiJedha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching this scene in the movie and wondered what it was like from Chirrut's perspective, so...


	2. Good Company

“Wait in the ship,” Cassian said and stalked down the shuttle’s ramp.

“This is a waste of resources,” K-2SO muttered. “It takes one of us to watch that,” the droid gestured to a nearby building, “and one of us to pilot the ship. So why are we both here?”

“To keep each other company?” Bodhi suggested hopefully, even though he didn’t believe it.

“Only Cassian chooses me for company.”

“That’s not true,” Bodhi settled into the pilot’s seat, “I’m glad you’re here.” 

They sat in silence for a while.

“That seems very unlikely,” Kaytoo grumbled quietly. He almost sounded pleased.


	3. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Molly Ivins quote: “This leads me (having impressed you with the importance of raising hell) to my second piece of advice, which is—and I’m really serious about this—you must have fun. You must work at having fun. Let me tell you, you can’t put it off. You’ve gotta have fun while you’re fighting to fix the world, because first of all, we don’t always win, so it might get to be all the fun you’ll ever have, and second of all, it’s a better way to live. If you don’t have fun while you’re fighting to make a better world, what’s gonna happen is you’re gonna get tired and bitter and cynical and burnt out and just wind up a complete waste to everybody.”
> 
> [<http://www.scrippscollege.edu/news/features/molly-ivins-commencement-2003>]

Jyn’s laughter echoed across the hanger. Cassian glanced up from his datapad and spotted her talking animatedly to a grinning Bodhi. 

“You should join them.”

Cassian startled.

Chirrut sat beside him, chuckling. “Dedication is important, but so is fun.”

“I’ve work to do.”

“The fight against evil never ends. Joy arms your spirit for the battle, just as information arms your mind.” 

Cassian sighed. “Is there any point arguing with you?”

“I’ve spent my life with Baze. You are no challenge.”

Cassian chuckled. Maybe a little time off wouldn’t hurt? With a hesitant smile, he walked to join the others.


	4. Challenge of a Lifetime

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Baze sat beside Chirrut and watched their younger teammates laughing.

“Why stop the habit of a lifetime?” Chirrut grinned. “What are they doing now?

“Teasing Captain Andor.” Baze huffed a laugh. “He doesn’t know how to react.” He glanced at Chirrut. “So I’m a challenge?” He sounded very smug. “Still? After all these years?”

“Eavesdropping is a bad habit,” Chirrut replied, lightly. “But yes. Just when I think I know everything about you, you surprise me.” He reached a hand towards him.

Baze snorted disbelievingly, but slowly entwined their fingers. “Don’t you forget it.”


	5. Reckless

“That was reckless.” 

“It was necessary,” Cassian grumbled. Arm thrown over Jyn’s shoulders, he limped onboard.

“When is getting yourself shot necessary?” she asked. “And don’t say Scarif.”

“I see the mission went as I predicted,” K-2SO monotoned from the cockpit.

“Kay!”

“Getting us out of here, roger that.” 

Jyn helped him to a seat. “You didn’t survive all those missions by throwing yourself in front of blaster bolts like that.”

“They were easier to avoid when I wasn’t watching someone else’s back.”

“Oh.” Jyn frowned. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You killed him before he killed me - it all evens out.”


	6. The Mysteries of Unit Cohesion

“Your pet droid needs maintenance!”

Cassian saw Melshi striding toward him, followed by K-2SO.

“I do not. Any competent co-pilot would have intuited what I was doing.”

“We nearly crashed!” Melshi yelled.

“I flew close to the mountains to avoid detection,” Kaytoo corrected. “Successfully, I might add. Cassian or Bodhi would have understood, but they’re both capable.” 

“I’ll talk to him,” Cassian promised. Once Melshi left, he turned to Kaytoo. “What did I say about insulting people?” 

“Not to? Yet the members of Rogue One insult each other frequently with positive impacts for unit cohesion.” 

Cassian sighed but couldn’t disagree.


	7. A Gift from Home

Jyn paced the hallway holding a small brown box. “This is silly,” she mumbled. “Just give it to him.”

“Give who what?” Bodhi asked as he walked toward the mess. 

“You. Here.” She shoved the box into his hands. “Happy birthday.”

Bodhi blinked, surprised. “How’d you know?”

“K-2SO checked your service records. You’ll probably get a gift from him later.” Jyn glanced up nervously. “Aren’t you gonna open it?”

Inside the box was a small stone medallion on a red cord. 

“It’s from Jedha. If you don’t like it-“

“No,” he said with a sad smile. “It’s perfect, thank you.”


	8. Dedication Meets Intervention

“What’re you doing?” Jyn asked as Cassian wearily picked up his datapad.

“I’ve reports to file.”

Bodhi leaned on the back of Cassian’s chair. “But you did that.”

Cassian grunted. “These are different reports.”

Jyn and Bodhi exchanged a look. It’d been a long mission and they were all exhausted. Cassian had been without sleep for days. Without saying a word, they formed a plan.

Bodhi grabbed the datapad and tossed it to Jyn who sprinted toward the ship’s only crew room.

“Jyn!” Cassian ran after her. “Give that back! This isn’t a game!”

“No,” she yelled, “it’s an intervention!”


	9. The Chase

Jyn sprinted down the corridor past Chirrut and Baze. “Wait until he passes, then follow!” she hissed as she ran.

For a moment they stared at her in confusion. 

Then Cassian ran past, muttering “Dammit Jyn!” under his breath.

Bodhi jogged after them, grinning at Baze and Chirrut as he passed. 

A few seconds later they heard Cassian yell, “Get off me!” Then there was a loud thud from the direction of the crew room.

Baze snorted a laugh. “This should be good.”

“Yes,” Chirrut agreed with a smile, “although not in the way you mean. Shall we join them?”


	10. A Brief Mutiny

Chirrut and Baze arrived in time to see Jyn and Bodhi team tackle Cassian onto the crew room’s lone bed. 

“This is ridiculous,” he yelled in frustration.

“Yes it is,” Bodhi said, struggling to pin Cassian’s right arm down as Jyn seized his left, “but you need rest.”

“Help us,” Jyn called to the Guardians. 

Baze laughed heartily. He moved to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning back against Cassian’s legs. Chirrut soon joined him. Cassian was completely trapped.

“You realize this is mutiny?” he muttered grumpily.

“Just a brief one,” Jyn assured him. “Now go to sleep.” 


	11. Not Everything Has to Go Into the Report

When Cassian awoke, Jyn lay across his chest, head pillowed on her arms. Bodhi was balanced precariously on the edge of the bed on his right. He’d wrapped his arms around them as they’d all slept.

At the foot of the bed, Baze leaned against his legs and Chirrut snuggled against Baze. Cassian listened to the sounds of their gentle snoring.

A low whirring noise drew his attention to K-2SO sitting nearby, taking up as much space on the bed as the five humans combined.

“I’m curious how you’re going to describe this in your report,” Kaytoo quipped.

Cassian laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7-10 were inspired by [this bit of Rogue One fan art by hvit-ravn](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/155902647133/anonymous-said-if-youre-still-taking-prompts) and by my need to get past my writer's block.


	12. Built on Hope

Melshi and Cassian allowed a group of X-wing pilots past them. Spotting a familiar face in the crowd, Cassian struggled to suppress a grin. 

Bodhi didn’t bother with pretense. He rushed to hug Cassian. 

“Good luck,” Cassian said, returning the embrace. 

“Thanks.” Realizing he’d been left behind, Bodhi hurried on. “Bolo-ball when I get back?” he asked, suddenly nervous. “You too, Melshi.”

“Not if Chirrut’s playing,” Melshi quipped. “He kicked my ass last time!”

Bodhi laughed as the hanger doors closed behind him.

“His first solo mission?” Melshi noticed Cassian’s worried frown and continued. “He’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”


	13. Memories of Tivik

Jyn and Cassian ambled through the crowded streets while Chirrut and Baze followed at a discrete distance. Without warning Cassian froze beside an alleyway. 

“What?” Jyn whispered. She signaled the others to hold back. “Have we been spotted?”

Cassian shook his head and swallowed hard. “Last time I was on the Rings of Kafrene I killed someone…down there.” He gestured toward the alley. “We were trapped and he couldn’t climb-“

“Hey.” Jyn briefly touched his face. “We’ll talk about it later, okay? Right now we have to move.” Taking his hand, she pulled him forward toward their mission rendezvous.


	14. Ghosts of the Past

“What’s wrong?” Chirrut sidestepped to avoid bumping into Baze. “Why are we stopping?”

The former Guardian grunted. “Jyn signaled us to wait.” Baze looked down at his partner. “Why, what do you sense?”

Chirrut tilted his head slightly. “The Force moves darkly around Captain Andor. I think…he’s at risk of becoming overwhelmed by ghosts from his past.”

“A bad time for that.” But then it’s always a bad time for that, Baze thought. He watched Jyn grab Cassian’s hand and pull him forward. “They’re moving again. Come on.”

“Maybe,” Chirrut frowned, “but he remains in danger.”

“Aren’t we all?”


	15. Tarine Tea

Baze was wandering through the market when he spotted it: Tarine tea of a blend they used to get back on NaJehda. He stepped close enough to smell it and felt a stab of nostalgia mixed with anger. 

He hated Tarine. Before the Imperials came he’d avoided it, but after the occupation he and Chirrut had spent many nights with nothing to eat and only a cup of Tarine for comfort. The aroma reminded him of all they’d lost, as well as the man he still shared his life with.

Baze paused, considering, and then bought some tea for Chirrut.


	16. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 11, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Seasons

There weren’t really seasons on Hoth, just cold and colder. That was part of the reason Bodhi had volunteered for this mission. He felt guilty about that, after all he’d grown up on Jedha which was always chilly. But nothing in his past had prepared him for the miserable, bone-deep cold of Hoth. 

When Bodhi mentioned this to Jyn, she chuckled.

“Cassian’s been lobbying the Princess to survey new base sites on other planets.”

Bodhi grinned. “You’re kidding?” 

“Nope.” She shrugged. “Don’t know what good it’ll do-“

“Still, when even someone from Fest thinks it’s cold, it’s too kriffing cold.”


	17. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 1, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Searching

Once they cleared the tree line, the ruins loomed ahead. 

“Looks like something out of a nightmare,” Bodhi said, summing up everyone’s thoughts. “This is where the Alliance wants to put their new base?” 

“It’s one option.” Cassian’s voice was businesslike but even he looked dubious.

Chirrut frowned in concentration.“There’s…something here.”

“That’s helpful.”

“Something dangerous,” Chirrut continued, ignoring Baze’s sarcasm. “We should proceed with caution, Captain.”

“You heard him. We’ll do a quick search of the site to evaluate its suitability. Everything by the book, no wandering off.” Cassian looked meaningfully at Jyn, who grinned and lazily saluted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator voice: They did not, in fact, do things by the book... 
> 
> When I wrote this I had my Rogue One D&D AU in mind, but really it works just as well for this drabble set.


	18. The Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 5, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Fallen

Echo Base had fallen. It was time to leave.

“Jyn!” Cassian yelled as he warmed up _Rogue One_. “Kay! Hurry up!”

Jyn tossed the bags from their room into the ship’s storage area. “What about Bodhi?” 

“He’s with the X-wing squadron.” The droid loaded the last of the equipment they’d been assigned and closed the hatch. “They’ve pulled out. The only ships remaining on base are the _Millennium Falcon_ and us.” 

“Solo’s cutting it close,” Jyn remarked, strapping herself in.

“As are we,” K-2SO glared at Cassian, “as usual, and for no doubt similar reasons.”

“Not now, Kay!” Cassian snapped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little early just so I'll stop tweaking it.


	19. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 21, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Fingertips

“I found this on a my last mission.” Bodhi opened the book in front of Chirrut. “I remembered seeing something similar-” 

“On NaJedha,” Chirrut finished for him.

Bodhi nodded sadly, forgetting that the Guardian couldn’t see it. “Can you read this? Kaytoo and I haven’t had any luck.”

Chirrut ran his fingertips over the raised text and instantly smiled in recognition. Datapads could make most writing accessible to him but there was something powerful about being alone with the words, not have them filtered through someone else’s tone or inflection. 

“ _Where you see darkness_ ,” he read aloud, “ _I see stars_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Chirrurt reads is by Laech Min-Glsain, _Collected Poems, Prayers, and Meditations on the Force_ ( _Guardians of the Whills_ by Greg Rucka)


	20. 606

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit of a modern AU.

On either side were large townhouses that had been turned into doctors’ offices or legal firms. By comparison, 606 was a sliver of a building with just enough room on its outer wall for a door and a window above it.

Bodhi looked skeptical. “Is this it?” 

“The Force is strong here,” Chirrut began.

“You say that because you can’t see it,” Baze grumbled quietly.

“I doubt you see it any clearer than I do-” 

“It’s all we can afford,” Cassian replied, “so it’ll have to do.” Beside the door he placed a sign that read: “Rogue One Detective Agency.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least one drabble collection for every fandom I write fan fiction for, but they all serve slightly different purposes. The Elementary drabbles are based (mostly) on prompts from other people. The Dark Matter drabbles deal with odds and ends from my Season 1 AU. The Fifth Doctor drabbles are my attempt to write at least one story for each bit of media I can find on Five and his crews. 
> 
> It's a bit too soon to say what these will be, but since I'm likely to have a drabble collection for Rogue One anyway, might as well start it now.


End file.
